War of Love
by s-a-v-e s.e.c.o.n.d b-a-s-e
Summary: Ron's, Hermione's, and Harry's last year. Ron and Hermione had fallen in love but Hermione wants more. Will her needs tear between the strong friendship of two boys? How does Ron hold up?...and who is this boy that has Hermione in his arms..and her belly?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Harry! Get up!" Hermione yelled.

It was Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's last year at Hogwarts and a relationship between two friends had formed. Hermione had spent the night in the boys' dorm after a day of studying and helping Ron in the library with his assignments, and she was the first one that woke up out of the three of them. All of the other boys that were in that dorm were already in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry stumbled out of bed and went to get washed-up in the bathroom. Hermione went over to Ron's bed where she had slept with him the night before and sat down next to him. His front was facing her and the covers were at his waist exposing his bare chest.

"Ron, baby? Wake up. We're going to be late for breakfast." She said using a gentle voice. Harry popped his head out of the bathroom, "So you're all nice and gentle with him but you push me out of my bed? I see how it is." He said. She walked over to him, pulling the falling sleeve of her silk bathrobe up, and put her hands on his chest. "He's not the only one you slept with last night and I can tell him if I want to." Harry continued.

"Tell him what?" Hermione asked innocently. Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I can tell him that you he's not the only one you had sex with last night. Remember me?" He replied. "I can tell him about your whole double relationship. That is, if I really want to." Hermione pushed him into the bathroom and followed in. She locked the door and turned toward him. "What if I spend time with you tonight?" She said as she slipped the tops of her sleeves off her shoulders to show Harry that they were bare. "No. I want right now." He said. Hermione looked at him with anger flaring in her eyes. "What?" Harry asked, "Your not wearing anything but a robe and I'm wearing boxers…Ron will never find out. He is sleeping, right?" Hermione nodded and said, "I can't do this."

"What? You said you wanted to! You said you want to change your image from a cute girl to a slut but you wanted to do it secretly so I offered and you said yes." When Hermione didn't say anything Harry started walking toward the door and said, "Fine. I'll just tell Ron about your little relationships." Hermione thought frantically. "Wait! I promise I'll spend the whole night with you once Ron falls asleep if you don't tell him!" Harry turned around. "The whole night?" He asked. "Once Ron falls asleep." Hermione replied. Harry walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Fine." He whispered. Hermione gave a sigh and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Ron was sitting on his bed when Hermione got out of the bathroom. He had his pants and shoes on. He was missing his shirt which was lying next to him. Hermione walked over and started putting his shirt in him. When she was done she walked over to her pile of clothes. Ron's eyes followed her every move. She turned her back to him and let her robe fall. She was totally naked. Her back was revealed to Ron. Ron got up and walked over to her. "I love you." He said. He went to the door and opened it. Ron looked back at Hermione but she was just standing in the center of the room, shivering. Harry got out of the bathroom as Ron left. Hermione was still naked and thinking about Ron. 'How could I do this to him?' She said to herself. Harry walked over to her. He put his hands on the inside part of her naked thighs and whispered in her ear, "Don't wear underwear today. I have something special planned." He straightened up and went to the door. He didn't even look back at her but he could feel her big brown eyes burn into him, trying to find a way out of the mess…and a way to get out of what was going to happen that night, but Harry wasn't going to let her go. Not yet, when he had so much planned. 'Since Voldemort is gone, who's going to take his place?' Harry thought to himself.

Hermione fell to the floor and sobbed. "Everything will be different after the baby. Everything will be different and I won't have to cheat. Everything will be different. We'll run away. It'll be different when I give birth to Malfoy's baby." She sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't breathe, until she fell on her side and clutched her cold naked stomach that held Draco Malfoy's son.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ron walked quickly down the corridors. Was what he had heard true? Was Hermione really cheating on him with…Harry? His best friend? Was Harry his best friend? No. 'Friends don't take other friends girlfriends!' He thought. Harry had said that he would tell him about Hermione's relationships. 'Does that mean she's cheating on me with more than one guy?' Ron thought. All these questions were in his mind but he had no answers. He felt stupid. How could he have not known! 'Maybe if I eat I'll feel better.' He thought and started walking quicker to get to the Great Hall.

Draco had always had a burning passion for Hermione Granger inside him even though she was a mudblood. When she had snuck into the Slytherin dorm where he slept, woken him up at one in the morning and told him how much she had always loved him he had looked at her like she was crazy. She always seemed to hate him. Avoiding him, helping that retched Potter make fun of him. So when she tried to leave he ran after her and sat down with her on the couch in the lounge. The next part had gone so quickly, Draco could barley remember it. What happened was sort of a blur. He still doesn't know if he was the one who kissed Hermione or if Hermione had kissed him. All he could remember was that he had ended up on the couch with Hermione sleeping next to him with her head on his chest and, this is the part that confused him the most that day, they both had their clothes off and had a blanket over them that covered their waists and lower. Since then Hermione would sneak out of her dorm two nights a week and Draco would let her in and they would always end up the same way that was confusing to Draco. Naked.

Now he waited for Hermione at the end of the stairs that led to the door that would reveal the Gryffindor lounge. It had been 15 minutes. He had been waiting ever since Harry Potter came out. Right now he had a fear that she wasn't okay. She had given him the password that opened the door, so why not use it and see if she was okay. He hesitated, but in the end he climbed up the stairs, whispered the password, glanced around to see if anyone was near, and when he decided it was safe he entered. The Gryffindor house was empty. He had checked everywhere.

He looked around from the staircase he was standing on. The door that led to the boys' dorm was slightly cracked. It caught Draco's eye. Every other time he had been here the door had been tightly closed. He walked toward it and pushed it lightly. The door swung open as if to invite him inside. He took a step in and closed the door behind him. Then he gave a gasp that if anyone had been in the Gryffindor house they would have heard. Hermione lay on the floor, without clothes, motionless and not breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was cold to the touch. At first the only way he could know that she was alive was the slow raising of her flank. It was slight, almost un-noticeable but now as Draco put his hand on Hermione's breast he could feel the thump of her heart. Hermione's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow and quiet. He turned her over so that she was on her back. He wondered about the baby. Now it didn't matter to him how long she think she could keep it from him any longer. It didn't matter to him anymore, the thought of her expression when he tells her that he already knew about the baby. And the question of what she was doing in the boys' dorm in the first place was pushed to the back of his mind. The sadness and fear he felt now were taking him over. An actual tear formed and fell from his eye onto Hermione's cheek. Draco wiped it off. The only thing in his mind was: is she okay. All of a sudden, as though his prayer was answered, Hermione's eyelids fluttered open.

"What happened?" Draco asked at once. "I came to wait for you so that we could go to breakfast and when you were not there I came to check if you were all right. Is the baby okay?" The words were flying out of his mouth. He was not aware that it was him asking these questions. It was as if he was holding Hermione and someone else was speaking. "Baby? What baby?" Hermione asked as though she didn't know. "It's okay Hermione. I've known for a while. I was just waiting for you to tell me. But that doesn't matter right now. Do you want to stay up here and eat breakfast? It's Saturday, we don't have to go down to the Great Hall." Draco said. "And if someone came in here to get something they forgot they'd just chop your head off. No. I'll get dressed and we'll head to Hogsmade and eat there. Maybe we'll have some peace and quiet for once. If anyone see's us together we can say that I'm telling you what a pig you are." She said and started getting dressed. Draco watched her every move and grinned. He had her now. All the planning was worth while. She knew she was going to give birth but she didn't know when. She also didn't know she would be giving birth to the devil himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were a million questions running through his mind. Ron was sitting with Lavender as far away from Harry as possible. Hermione had never shown up. 'She's probably getting ready to fuck Harry once he goes back.' Ron thought bitterly. As if on cue Harry got up, smirked at Ron as if he knew something that Ron didn't know, and left the Great Hall. Ron shook his head and went back to eating and talking with Lavender and the other students from Gryffindor about Snape's assignment from the day before. He tried to shake the thoughts about Hermione and Harry out of his head but eventually it didn't matter since he was wrapped up in talking with Lavender and remembering their earlier relationship…

Everyone from Gryffindor who was talking to Ron and Lavender knew that something was going to happen between the two so it wasn't a big deal when they kissed. They just started clapping and smiling. Ron and Lavender kissed and when the other students at the table started clapping Ron tried to smile but the kiss won over. Their lips were sealed together and Ron's tongue was searching for Lavender's and when they finally did meet they got tangled up into a knot, never letting go. When their mouths finally did break apart they stared at each other for a long time. All the thoughts of Hermione were erased from Ron's mind. All he was thinking about was Lavender and her soft smile and her bright eyes. Nothing could go wrong. 'I'll never be as happy as I am now.' Ron thought. He was right.

As Harry shot a glance at Ron he thought about Hermione waiting for him. What he would do to her if she didn't follow his orders it was hard to imagine; let's just say she might as well be paralyzed.

It was in the library where Ron confronted Harry. He walked over to where Harry was reading a book. "Is it true?" he demanded, "Just tell me if it's true. That way I can think strait for once." Harry looked up from his book innocently. "Is what true? Ron, what are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying to hide the fact that he knew exactly what Ron was talking about, but Harry couldn't hide the guilt in his eyes. "Is Hermione snogging you behind my back? Does she go into your bed when I fall asleep? Do you guys knock each other when I'm sleeping? Does she talk to you in the bathroom if she is or isn't going to where underwear that day? Are you and Hermione, my two best friends, hiding secrets behind my back?" The questions just spilled out of Ron's mouth. It was as if he was watching the two best friends fight from a different place and wasn't actually taking part in the argument. A wave of surprise washed over Harry's face and it was enough for Ron to know what Harry was going to say next. "How did you find out?" Harry asked in a whisper. At this point Ron blew his top. He grabbed Harry by the shirt and backed him up a bookcase almost throwing him. "Why?" he screamed, "Why would you do this to me? You know I love her! What the bloody hell has gotten into your mind? 'Cause I can knock it right out for you!" Harry was petrified by Ron's outburst of anger. He had never seen him this way before. "It wasn't my idea." He said his voice quavering. "Then who's was it?" Ron yelled slamming him against the bookcase and knocking a couple of books down. "Hermione's." Harry said quietly. "She said she wanted more and, well, it happened so fast. I'm sorry." Harry couldn't meet Ron's eyes. "Sorry? Sorry? Sorry doesn't bloody cover it Harry!" Ron screamed and threw Harry against a wall. Harry could guess what Ron was thinking: 'I'm going to kill them both.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco's father had always followed Lord Voldemort around. Even now, when Voldemort died, Draco's father still tries to find an upper power to follow and serve. Now, his son sat before him. "Draco, understand that once that _mud blood_ gives birth to the devil, you must take him and bring him back to the house." "What about Hermione?" Draco asked his father nervously. He knew he would not like what his father was going to say next. "What about Hermione, _sir_?" He said, "Leave the girl to die. We can't risk her telling anyone. Everyone who is in the room when she gives birth must be killed. Or we're finished! Do you understand Draco?" Draco shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor. His father grabbed his face with one hand and made Draco face him. His face was hidden in the shadows of the hood of his cloak but Draco knew that behind the shadows lay half of his father's burned face that Lord Voldemort had given him right before his death. "Do you understand me Draco? You must leave her to die!" Draco couldn't meet his father's shallow eyes. "Yes sir." He said quietly. "I understand." His mind thought the words but his heart said differently.

Harry was still shaking from the encounter with Ron. Ron had jumped on him, but the only question he needed answered was how did Ron find out? He was sure Hermione told him. Of course she did. She could never keep a secret from Ron! She had to tell him everything that happens! EVERYTHING! 'Well then. Sounds like she wants to get beaten. She's looking for trouble!' Harry thought, 'Well if that's what she wants, then that is what she will get!' Anger surging through his every vein, he thought over and over the plan that he would deliver to her! Everything, every second of that night would be worth while when she would get out of Ron's bed and sneak into his. She would put up the _Muffiato_ charm as usual and then his plan would unravel. She wanted trouble, she was going to get trouble. And he smiled to himself, and he did not stop smiling until he got to the door that led to the inside of the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione had been sitting with Draco and having breakfast. They were the only ones in the restaurant. They were laughing and smiling and making jokes. Draco took Hermione's hand. "I love you Hermione Granger." He said. She looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Draco." Her eyes filled with tears. 'Don't cry!' She told herself. She looked down at the candle on the table so that Draco would not be able to see the tears that she shed. "So, um...Draco? What will we do when the baby is born?" Draco did not want to tell her the truth that his father had said would happen. "We will run away." He lied. "We will take the baby and run away together. And we will never come back. None must know about him. None!" He said. "But don't you think people will realize that I'm carrying a baby when they see my stomach? I mean rally Draco, you won't be able to miss the thing!" She said, half smiling at the last sentence. He laughed. This was the part he had rehersed so many times, over and over. getting it just right. Now was his moment. "That's what I was thinking. At first I thought maybe if you said you had gained weight they would have believed that, but then i realized your stomach would look different than a fat woman's stomach." He laughed and she joined him. "So, er...I thought, mybe we could go now. Before the baby is born. That way no one will ever know. Everyone will think that we just ran away. But we would have to run away at different times. We can say that you went to llive with your parents. You didn't want to be a witch anymore. And I just ran away for some unknown reason. What do you think?" He asked. Hermione looked shocked. All of this came at her with a great deal of speed. It was all so thought out. So planned! He had planned everything! _HE_! Draco, _DRACO_! She could not have had a different answer. With a bog smile on her face the words that came out of her mouth next were the only ones that she would have chose. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, yes." And smiling and cheerful she kissed him and they stayed that way. A future awaiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron was determined to make things straight between him and Hermione. He went to the boys dormitory after the quarell with Harry and waited for Hermione to come back. He knew that she would go to the Girls Dormitory and then to the Boys to see him. he waited and waieted. It felt like the whole day passed. But at last the door opened. In sneaked Hermione. In her silvery-purple silk robe. Her hair was down, and combed, not wild like it usually was. She was also bare-foot. All of his anger was lost as she turned around to him biting her lip. 'Wow she looks good!' He thought. Hermione glided towards Ron. He was sitting on the bed and his head came up to her belly button. She looked down at him, opened up her robe so that the sleeves fell down and showed a bare chest. Slowly, like a movie, her hands came up to the slash that held her robe toghether. She untied it. Ron all the the looking at her every movement. the slash, now untied, fell to the the floor along with the robe revealing a completly naked Hermione. Ron put a hand under her belly button. Hermione's skin was warm. His hand slid lower. She smiled and crouched down taking Ron's hand. Still holding his hand she put it on her breast. Ron's mouth formed an 'O' as it fell open. Hermione put one finger on his mouth as a gesture for him not to say anything. "I'm all yours tonight, Ron. Do whatever you want with me." Hermione said, and she pushed him so that he fell back onto the bed. Their lips met. A kiss so deep. Hermione broke it off. and crawled over him to the pillow. Ron looked up and saw her head going over him, then her breasts, then her stomach, and lower and lower until she was completly over him and curled up at the pillow. "You go get ready, I'll be waiting." She wispered. Ron's breath was taken away. All he could do was nod and he went to the bathroom.

Hermione. back on the bed was hungry. Hungry for Ron to come out of the bathroom to see her. So sexy. Waiting for him. She could feel adrenaline punching through her. Everything was going right. She wanted him more then ever now! So hungry, so hungry. She took the sheets that covered the bed and threw them all to the end of the bed except one. The bottom white blanket she used to cover herself. Hermione sat up. Her legs were slightly bent and spread apart. She took the white blanket and held it up so that it covered her breasts and the lower part of her body. She left the curtains opened and continued to wait for Ron.

When Ron came out he was amazed. Hermione was just sitting there. Giving herself to him. He was wearing a towel around his waist. Hermione bit her lip and looked at him. He took the towel off, now also naked, and climed into the bed. Ron layed down next to Hermione on his side. Hermione turned around and looked at him. His hand grabbed the blanket, and he threw it off her. Ron put one hand on her chest and the other on her back. He lowered down lightly. This was it. It started with a kiss, then grew more. Soon Hermione was lying on her stomach with Ron over her. Moving up and down. She let out a grown. Ron did not know whether of pleaser or of pain but he did not stop. He couldn't. So he kept going. On and on and on. Not stopping.

After time unknown, Hermione and Ron were lying next to each other. Ron smiling and Hermione out of breath. Hermione was thinking. She was always misunderstood. No one ever really listened to her. Ron had always done something wrong and she ended up hitting him. And now misunderstood, she had become a slut. Carrying a baby, sleeping with three different guys, and about to run away with one of them. She could never tell anyone why she did this for she does this for she does not even know. But now it would all be ok. She would be gone with Draco and start a different life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione spent the rest of the day with Draco. She had completely forgotten about the promise to Harry. And she did not know what Harry had in store for her. She had forgotten it all because she was with Draco. She loved him, truley, truley loved him. They had spent the day in Hogsmade and the Library, since it was sunday and they did not have classes that day. They had just come out of the candy store and Hermione was attempting to get a chocolate frog out of Draco's hands. She wrestled with him, smiling and laughing. Draco just looked down at her and since he was taller put the hand holding the chocolate frog in the air out of Hermione's reach. Hermione grunted. "That's not fair." She said with her arms crossed. Draco laughed. "Oh. Okay, sorry." He lowered his hand and hermione tried to grab the chocolate frog consealed inside but Draco was to quick. Hermione looked up at him frowning. 'She's so pretty.' Draco thought to himself. With a smile on his face he lowered the chocolate frog. Hermione snatched it like a little child and opened it imideatly. Draco kissed her lightly on the cheek and put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to the library where they studied, whispered, laughed, and drove the librarian crazy.

When Hermione had gotten back to the Gryffindor tower after dinner she had agreed with Draco to go out and watch the stars a little while later. She climbed up to the girls dormitory and changed into jeans, a short-sleeved shirt that had the words 'I'll love you forever' on it, and a pair of white sneakers with black stripes. She grabbed her winter coat (for it had started to get cold) and walked out of the door closing it tightly behind her. She looked over at the door of the boys dormitory. It was slightly opened. Something here wasn't right. She walked up to the door and closed it quickly, a chill ran down her spine. On the other side Harry snickered. She had not realized he was watching her. When Hermione reached the door Harry flung the door of the boys dormitory open and stepped out. "Where the bloody hell do you think you're going, Hermione?" Hermione spun around on the spot. "Wha-?" Harry cut her off. "I knew you wouldn't stick to our agreement this morning." He laughed. "Then you went and told Ron." "THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Hermione screamed. Harry continued like nothing had happened. "And now you shall be punished." He smiled. Hermione had already pulled out her wand but not quick enough. "_EXPELIARMOUS!_" Harry screamed. Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and Harry caught it. Now her only chance was to dodge the spells cast upon her. "_STUPEFY!_" Harry yelled. Hermione jumped put pf the way landing on her back. The curse had just missed her. Her back ached. "_STUPEFY STUPEFY STUPEFY!!!_" Harry yelled again. Hermione ran out of harms way but she had fallen at the foot of the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. Harry walked to her. He had her cornered. He picked her up by the hair and pushed her into a chair. He waved his wand and a rope tied her tightly. "Why did you tell Ron?!" Harry yelled while pacing back and forth. "I didn't, I swear!" Harry turned around. His eyes became slit like and red. He stood still looking at Hermione and calmly said, "Wrong answer." "_CRUCIO!_" Hermione screamed in pain. "_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! PLEASE NO!! AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NOOO!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!_" Harry stopped. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. "I-I have t-to t-t-tell you." she said shaking. Harry moved closer. "Yes?" Hermione looked up and spit in his face. Harry screamed. "_YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUD-BLOOD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! FOR EVERTHING! AVADA KAD--_" Harry screamed. Hermione's ropes had loosened and she had kicked Harry in the testicles. No Harry lay on the floor holding his 'little soilders' and crying. Hermione took her wand fixed her hair and walked out. Before she closed the door she turned around and said, "Oh, beaten by a girl. I guess you're not such a great wizard after all." She smirked and walk out of the lounge without looking back leaving a crying Harry on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione, now that she had left Harry in the lounge, hurridly walked to the Slytherin common room. She spoke the password Draco had given her and the door flung

open. She stepped inside, closed the door and put the stolen invisibility cloak over her. Hermione made her way to the boys dormitory where Draco slept. She quietly

opened the door and walked over to his bed. Hemrione drew the curtains away and sat down next to a sleeping Draco. She lowered her head so that her mouth was next

to his ear and put a hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything, it's me." she whispered. Draco's eyes flew open and he looked around. He sat up and the covers fell.

Hermione saw that he was sleeping in pyjama pants without a shirt. "Where are you?" Draco asked looking around. "I'm under the invisibility cloak. Right here." Draco

gave a jerk when he saw Hermione's hand pop out of nowhere. "Come on, let's go." she said. Draco got up and dressed himself. When he was ready he got under the

invisibility cloak with Hermione and they walked out of the castle and to Hogsmade.


End file.
